Powers
by Starlight Keeper of the Stars
Summary: The Flock discover they have new powers, and so does the School. The School want's them back, at all cost. Can the Flock escape in time? Can they fight their way out? Or will they be stuck in Death Vally forever. Suck at summaries, just read.
1. Discoveries

**I wrote a new story! R&R**

**Disclaimer: i don't own it.**

"Move, move, move!" Max yelled to the flock. They were being attacked by Erasers, _again_. They were staying at Dr. Martinez's house when about sixty-five erasers busted trough the windows and doors.

Imediatly they sprung into action. An eraser came at Max head on. She jumped up using her wings to propel her forward. Her feet planted in the eraser's face. There was a loud crunch and the beast recoiled with a howl. Another lunged, Max dodged easily, more ganged up on her until she was surrounded on both sides by the wolf-men.

"_Crap,"_ she hissed knowing her chances against more than ten erasers alone were about as good as hot chocolate in the summer at the Arizona Desert. But she was Maximum Ride, she wouldn't get discouraged, she would _not_ back down. She would stand and fight until she couldn't move.

She closed her eyes, took a breath, braced herself, and opened her eyes, ready to fight. Something was different, everything was so slow. An eraser on her left threw a punch. Max watched the fist, confused. It hardly even moved towards her, she easily grabbed it before it reached her, twisting the arm back until the whole eraser flipped over. She looked around her, it was like watching a movie in slow-mo, erasers coming at all sides looked as if they were hardly moving.

Then it clicked.

Max knew she was fast, the wackjob 'scientist' at the School had made her that way. She remembered what Jeb said about them 'evolving', maybe this was her new skill. A grin spread across her face. She wheeled around to a slow-mo eraser.

"Oh, hi there!" She chirped to the beast right before punching it dead in the face. She chuckled at the creature as it slowly flew back. She turned to another, digging her elbow into its ribs and kneeing it hard in the stomach. She delivered a roundhouse kick right into the chest of one close to her right, and chopped the neck of one in front of her.

It all happened so fast. The first eraser was just getting to his feet, the others still on the ground. Max laughed, it was too easy. The erasers were confused. How could she move so fast? Why wouldn't the pesky mutant be still and let them kill her?

_Max fought hard almost enjoying herself. She felt invincible, like she could do anything. She took out eraser after eraser, never slowing down._

Fang was holding his own against three erasers just fine, until about eight _more_ erasers ganged up on him. He kicked the legs out from under one and punched an other in the chest, but he was _way_ out numbered. He wished that someone could help him, he really could use it.

He looked over at Max in the living room, or at least he_ thought_ it was Max, hoping she could help. She seemed busy, she was like lightning, moving impossibly fast. He just watched in amazement as she streaked at erasers, forgetting his own fight completely. They kept falling around her and getting up. Fang never clearly saw her, she was too fast, all he saw were streaks of color.

The howl of an eraser in front of him brought him back to his own problems. No erasers were coming at him. They looked confused. He stepped towards one. It made no move to indicate it even saw him. experimentally he punched it in the stomach. The eraser doubled over, and the others looked around and at each other. Fang noticed something.

He couldn't see his hand.

He held his arm up, nothing. He looked down, nada. He was _invisible._

Fang knew that if he was still, he could sorta blend into his surroundings, but he had never became entirely invisible before. Well what d'ya know!

_He smiled, and punched the eraser again. He turned and kicked another bringing it down. The erasers struck out blindly at their invisible target. Fang laughed as he punched and kicked and chopped away at the erasers, and they never even saw him coming._

The Gasman thought he was doing good. He was surrounded by about eight or nine erasers. One charged, he ducked under it, coming up on the other side. He kicked it in the back, taking its breath away. With a sharp chop to the neck, the erasers was down. He wheeled, just moving out of way of an eraser he didn't even see coming. It crashed into another, both went flailing down.

Gazzy turned, two erasers were advancing towards him on his right, a few more doing much the same on his left. He cursed inwardly, he was in deep duty. As the erasers closed in, the Gasman grew angry. What did his family ever do to them? _Nothing_. Yet time and time again, they attacked, leaving him and the people he loved hurt. Rage swelled in him.

"What is your _problem?_!" He yelled at the nearest eraser, his voice dripping venom. He pulled his arm back and punched the creature as hard as he could in the face.

Gazzy had punched many an eraser in his day, but _none_ had done what that one did. The beast flew back into another and kept on going. It crashed against the wall leaving a huge dent. Gazzy looked down at his fist.

_Wow._

He punched another. It went flying back taking out two more as it went. Gazzy grinned, he had a new power.

_He fought strong, he knocked out the creatures left and right. He had never felt better._

Nudge wasn't having too difficult a time in the kitchen against nine erasers. She dodged most of their blows quickly and nimbly delivering a few punches of her own, but one caught her square in the chest, knocking her breath away. She struggled to inhale, she still didn't have her breath before another blow came to her head, so hard she felt a burst of blood in her mouth. She was knocked over against the oven. Dazed but determined, she stood.

"You can do this," She whispered to herself. Then she felt something. It was weird, almost outside of her. She had felt it before, she was sure, but she couldn't remember where.

The erasers crept closer. Nudge braced, prepared to fight. Then, a knife from the kitchen counter, a few feet away, flew through the air, burying its self deep in the side of an eraser's head. The creature fell, dead, to the floor. The others stopped their advance and looked at the dead eraser.

Nudge grinned, remembering her special skill. She took a deep breath and concentrated. She could feel metal_ everywhere._ It was like an extintion of _who she was_. It was almost like having bits of herself, outside of her. It was more than just attracting it,_ it was part of her._

Without even realizing what she was doing, Nudge grabbed the oven door. The metal crumpled at her command. It spread its self over he enclosed fist. The metal formed to her hand working part way up her forearm until it covered almost to her elbow.

The erasers watched fascinated, as the metal worked around Nudge's hand. Nudge stood tall, proud. She smiled at her metal fist, then the erasers. Without hesitation, she reared back and brought the fist down on the eraser, hard, in the face. The horrible crunch the eraser's face made was strangely satisfying. It crumpled to the ground, and Nudge could tell it wouldn't get back up.

_She fought with her metal fist, finding a new strength in the substance. Any eraser that came close to her, got a face-full of metal. Eraser after eraser fell around her, she took them all out, her and her metal._

Angel knew it was easier to fight the erasers with her mind, she knew how to use her powers even if the others didn't. They were learning though. Angel had no problems fighting the erasers, all see had to do was tell them to die, and they did. She wasn't sure how it worked. She knew she had to make mental connection to get into someones mind and after that it was easy. She knew some people had strong mindblocks, like Fang, that made it hard for her to connect, sometimes she couldn't get in his mind at all. But some people had weak mindblocks, like Iggy, those were easier, sometimes she would connect without even knowing it and hear his thoughts, not that Iggy wasn't smart he was smarter than all of them. After that she could get access to just about anything. Thoughts, secrets, memories, even dreams. To control someone, you have to change their minds or put decisions into their head. It wasn't too complicated.

_Angel told the erasers to fall down dead, and they did._

Iggy was having a hard time against _so_ many erasers. There were at eleven coming for him, if not more. Iggy listed. he heard a swoosh come from 42 digrese to his right, telling him something was cutting through the air and coming towards him, The noise was about two feet away, a little below eye-level. His brain automatically processed this information, he didn't even have to think about it.

Iggy blocked the blow, grabbing the erasers fist and flipped the beast over. Another swoosh came from behind, he didn't have time to block that one. The eraser hit him hard,_ really_ hard between his wings. His breath left him with a of, pain shot down his spine, a small cry escaped his lips. That was a very sensitive spot for Iggy. When he was at the School, they had stuck many, many long, hypodermic needles in his spine in that spot at least a thousand times.

He squeezed his eyes shut and ground his teeth together, he couldn't stop the flow of memories. The tests, the medicines, the surgeries, it all came flooding back. It hurt worse that a blow to the stomach. He remembered the day they took his sight, they didn't even numb him, the pain had been unbearable, _excruciating._ He remembered that horrible chamber were they had stuck him for weeks. He couldn't see, hear, feel. He couldn't move, he could hardly think. He was almost like he was there again, he pushed it away, out from him.

He stood, tense for battle. something was different. It was strangely quiet around him. He clicked his toung, listening for the echo. The sound waves bouncing back told him he was surrounded, but nothing came at him. He heard punches being thrown around him, but none at him. The sounds of the fight slowly died down, until it was completely quiet. What was going on?

"Hello?" He said.

"It's over, Igs." He heard Gazzy.

"Wow," Max said grinning. "That was _amazing_!" Her world had finally came back to real speed. "I knew I was fast, but that? Oh my God, what a rush!" She hadn't felt so good, so _alive_, in a long time. And this fight, the way they completely _dominated_, had raised her confidence bar quite a few inches.

_'A little confidence is good, but over confidence can prove fatal._' Her voice inquired.

_'Well hey! Long time, no annoy.'_ She thought back._ 'Where did you get that line? It sounds soooo original.'_

The voice didn't answer, as usual.

Gazzy felt equally as good. He was strong, really,_ really_, strong. He had always been strong, they all were, but after that fight; man, he felt like he could crush a truck,_ with another truck._ "Did you guys see me?! I was all, like, BAM, BAM!" He said excitingly, punching the air in demonstration. "I feel so strong, like the Hulk or something."

"Did you see me?!" Nudge beamed. She held up her metal fist, the substance was formed to her hand, like cling wrap. She easily moved her fingers and hand, the metal moved too. "I can control metal! But I broke the oven." Nudge loved the feel of the metal, it empowered her. She felt strong, independent.

"I bet none of you saw_ me."_ Fang said. He had reappeared, and was grinning ear to ear. "_I_ was invisible."

"I don't even know what happened." Iggy chimed in. He was utterly confused. "I hardly did anything, in fact one brought me down, but when I got back up, nothing came at me."

"I saw," Fang said.

"Me too." Nudge added. "That one hit you in between your wings, and then it just jumped up pawing at it's back making a weird noise. Then, like, eight of them started yelping and crying scratching at their eyes. It made a horrible noise, I can't believe you didn't hear it. It was _so_ loud!" Nudge stopped at a glare from Max, knowing she was ranting. "Anyway. Then they all went limp and just, didn't move."

"You made them feel what you felt." Angel said.

"_What?_" Iggy asked.

"When the eraser hit you, you remembered the needles right?" She said. Iggy winced, slowly he nodded. Nudge, standing close by, yelped in pain, and fell to the floor.

"Iggy, stop!" Angel yelled. Nudge gasped, and a small scream escaped her lips.

"I don't know how!" He replied. What was he doing?

"Remember something good." Angel instructed.  
Iggy closed his eyes and constraited.

Nudge opened her eyes and smiled. The horrible pain in her spine faded and a knew, amazing feeling replaced it.

Iggy opened his eyes. "Did it work?"

"Yes," Angel said, she was looking at Iggy.

They all looked at each other, they all had new powers.

**So do you guys like? If you do...REVIEW! So just in case you didn't get it, Max is fast, Fang's invisible, Gazzy has supper strength Nudge can control metal, Angel's the same, and Iggy can make people feel what he fees/felt. So yeah.**


	2. Showing

**I had Almost given up on this story, but then I got a follower and it totally boasted my confidence! So This is for you Sunshone!**

"Ok, I think it's in agreement that we have developed amazing, super awesome powers." Max said loudly to her flock. She had called a meeting about the subject, directly after the fight, in a large clearing, placed far into the Arizona forest, miles away from any residents that could find them there.

The flock all nodded in eager agreement, they were giddy with excitement, way past ready to get started.

"Ok, first. What can we all do?" Max asked. She looked at them, waiting expectantly. Her brow creased, something was different, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She looked at the four bird-kids in front of her. Missing, something was missing, she decided. No, someone. She counted her flock; Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. That was every one, wasn't it?

'No Max,' the Voice popped into her brain. 'Think.'

She concentrated, who? An image of a boy in all black floated through her mind. She tried to pull it in to focus but her mind couldn't do it. He seemed so familiar but as hard as she tried, she wasn't able to remember. Then Fang appeared in front of her, grinning, and it all came back to her.

"How did you do that!" Max yelled. She wasn't mad, she was mind-blown.

He just shrugged.

"Me next!" Gazzy bellowed, he could not wait to test strength. He stepped to the nearest tree and cracked his knuckles. He balled his fist and hit the trunk as hard as he could. It splintered, bark flying, toppling over and crashing onto another tree. It came up at the roots, dirt hung and fell off in large clusters. The only thing left in the ground was a gaping hole.

He turned a snaggle tooth grin lighting up his pale face, obviously proud.

Max smiled wide, amazed at this strength coming from an eight year old.

"You think_ that's_ cool?" Nudge said, looking smug. "Watch_ this_!" She leaned down, pressing her hand to the dry dirt. She closed her eyes, took a breath, and concentrated on the ground and what she felt. She could feel the bits of metal in the ground she started to pull it up.

At first Max didn't see anything, then slowly the ground started to move. It was a strange captivating, sight. The grass started to rise in bumps, the dirt being push up by some force that no one could see. Then, out of the ground came chunks of mud covered metal, ranging from small things, like the tabs off aluminum cans, to big, big things, like an old plow, maybe used to till the field they were in. All the metal objects just hung in the air for minute, levitating. Then Nudge stood and everything fell to the ground with a series of _tinkles_ and _bangs_.

Everyone looked at her in amazement. Nudge looked almost smug, and most defiantly proud.

"Wow Nudge! This is amazing!" Max exclaimed. "But now it's _my_ turn." And with that she turned on her turbo speed. She started to run, as fast as she could, in circles around the rest of the Flock.

To her it was simply running. Nothing seemed to zoom by super fast, it was no different to her than just running around. But to the others it was very, _very_ different.

Fang, even though he had already seen Max in motion, was just as amazed as the first time. Nudge and Gazzy, on the other hand, had never seen Max's new gift and stumbled back in surprise as she ran, nothing more than a streak around them. Angel didn't look shocked at all. She already knew what Max could do. Iggy didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that there was this swooshing sound all around him.

Max slowed to a stop, she had lost no energy, she hadn't even broke a sweat, even in the hot Arizona sun. She felt amazing, invigorating.

Everyone looked at Iggy next. He looked a little embarrassed.

"I don't know how to use my power." He grumbled softly.

Angel stepped towards him. "It's simple Iggy. Really, you can do it."

"But I don't know how." He repeated.

"You remember something, how it felt, what you heard, anything, and force it out. Then anyone who's in a close rang will feel what your remembering." Angel explained. They all looked at her. She knew how it all than the one who could do it himself.

Iggy did what she said. He didn't want to hurt them, so he ruled out any memories from the School. Then he decided. He closed his eyes and brought back one of the best memories he had.

The Flock all suddenly gasped as their vision disappeared. Then their vision was all but forgotten in the next feeling. They were flying through the air, the wind making noise like they had never heard before. Warmth spread across their skin basking them in its rays. They stopped flying, hovering in the air. They closed their eyes. They didn't need to see, they could_ feel._ Feel like never before, like every little nerve they had, was taking in the warmth and sensations flowing into their senses.

Then there was color, color every were. Reds pinks purples reds blues oranges yellows and others they didn't even know. They didn't see the color but they_ feel _it. It was like nothing they knew, nothing they had ever even imagined. Then it was all gone.

Their vision slowly returned as the memory faded. They could feel the ground beneath them as they started to regain control of there bodies.

Once they were all back they starred in amazement at the blind boy. They were speechless, unable to relate the radiant feeling he had given them.

Iggy smiled slightly. "Now you know what it's like to _feel_ the sunset."

**Review!**


	3. Scheming

**this chapter is super short. Writers block his plegged me once again. **

"They're amazing." Jeb breathed as he watched them practice in the field.

"For once, your right, Batchelder." The Professor said turning to face Jeb.

"And to think that they aren't even done manifesting yet," he said. "When they are, they will be more powerful than anything we've ever seen."

"And_ that,_ my friend, is the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." The Professor turned to face Jeb. "We can't just let them rome all over the country anymore."

"They have Dr. Martinez."

"But she isn't capable of keeping the children under control." The Professor turned back to the screen. "Especially now that they have such power."

"They pose no threat to us, there is no reason to take them back." Jeb said quickly.

The Professor stood. "You _will_ not argue with me. We _will _take the children back, trust me, they are in no danger from us. We won't make the same mistake we did when the were small children."

Jeb nodded solemnly. He knew that it was no use to argue. The Professor always got what he wanted, and he wanted the Flock.

"They are very powerful now that they know of their gifts," the Professor went on. "They will be hard to catch. Especially the leader and the two eldest boys."

"Yes, hard to catch indeed. How will we do it?" Jeb asked.

The Professor turned to him, a terribly evil grin spreading across his face. "I have ways, dear friend, you will see."

**Not updating till I get a review.**


	4. Captured

**Hey guys, it's been awhile and I'll have another chapter up very soon, but after that I have big news. I'm gonna stop and write the whole thing. I'm doing this with all my stories so don't feel bad. Sorry**

"Good, Nudge, keep it up just a little longer."

Nudge nodded at Max's encouragement, never taking her eyes off the chunk of old rusted steel she had pulled out of the ground. She was sitting criss-cross on the ground with her hands folded in her lap, she had kept it floating for a good ten minutes, but Max was pushing her for fifteen. She wasn't complaining, she loved the feeling of control and independence that practicing with metal give her. Everyday she became better at manipulating and suspending the substance. She could draw it towards her and bend it into any shape, she could move it and crush it without ever touching it, and nothing made her feel more powerful.

Gazzy's new-found strength gave him a similar feeling. He was stronger than all the rest of the Flock put together, which was pretty dang strong. He was having trouble controlling it though. He would accidentally crush something or forget his strength and almost knock Iggy's hand off in a high-five.

It seemed so sudden, and he couldn't just turn it off. He was super strong, all the time. But he love every second of it.

Fang's training was probably the hardest for every one but himself. Turns out, he didn't just turn invisible to the eyes, but to the mind too. He could make himself completely vanish from someones memory, and no matter how much they tried they would never be able to place him or even think about him.

Max could get over the fact that one minute he was there standing in front of her and talking to her, and the next she never knew anyone named Fang, and the Flock only contained five members. It worked every time, without fail.

Fang was just as amazed, it was the best feeling he'd ever had.

Max's training went superbly, she could run for what seemed to be indefinitely, never even breaking a sweat. When she turned on her turbo speed, _she_ didn't go any faster, the _rest _of the world slowed down. She did every thing at a what was a normal pace, but every thing else was in slow-motion. She was so invigorated by the training She only became more energized the more she moved, ran and flew.

Iggy wasn't as keen on his gift as the rest of the Flock was on their's. He could hardly control it, and didn't find it very helpful. Well it could be helpful, he supposed,_ if_ he knew how to control it. When it first manifested, everyone around him felt what he felt, heard what he heard, and saw what he saw. No one could go around him without being blinded, and had to keep their distance. He was alone, and there was nothing he could do about it.

His training was mostly about turning it off. Angel was like his tutor. She helped him. He couldn't say he wasn't a little embarrassed to have a six-year-old girl be his teacher, but overall he was just happy to have the company.

They were training hard every day and never really got tiered of it. They just got stronger with every session,and felt more in control.

(LINE BREAK)

Max stopped running to check on everyone. She watched Nudge carefully, trying to spot anything that would need improving but finding nothing.

"Good, Nudge, keep it up for a little longer." Nudge nodded at her, never losing focus or what looked to be the hood of a car scrunched into a ball.

Fang appeared beside her, efficiently surprising her, again. He chuckled quietly when she jumped. She lashed out and slapped his arm playfully.

"You really gotta quit that!" She exclaimed as he laughed darkly.

"Oh come on Max, he's got to train some how, and I guess your just the perfect target." Iggy said, popping up on her other side.

"Shut up Iggy," she laughed. "Dont make me slap you too"

He grinned, and her vision went out. "Ok, go ahead," he said.

Max grunted in frustration. "But that's not fair, Iggy."

"Well its how I live. And I need the practice."

"It's so weird. When you do, that I can hear_ everything,_ it's so cool." Max said, putting her hands on her ears. "Even if I cover my ears, I hear crazy good."

Iggy laughed a little, turning away from her. He held back the bubble of space his gift reached to and Max regained her sight.

She looked around, getting used to the light. She saw where Nudge was and watched as she slipped to the ground like she was sleeping the metal falling to the soil.

Max looked closer confused, before she heard a _thunk_ and then another. She turned to see Iggy and Fang laying on the ground, eyes half closed.

Then she felt a piercing pain in the side of her neck. She immediately felt drowsy, and fell to her knees, she could see Angel and Gazzy also on the ground. She reached to her neck and found something sticking out from it. She pulled it away and knew exactly what it was. A tranquilizer. She tried to fight it but all too soon her vision blurred and she fell to the ground.

The last thing she saw before losing conscienceness was an Eraser walking towards her.

(LINE BREAK)

A small pack of Erasers snuck up on the Flock, staying in the line of brush on the edge of the clearing.

"When can we go and kill them?!" One of the Erasers whined.

"Shhh," Ari quieted him. "We aren't allowed to hurt them, only drug them."

"But why?" another one of the beasts said, practically growling.

Ari almost turned around and ripped his head off. He was so sick and tired of their complaining, didn't they know that he wanted to kill the mutants just as much as the rest of the pack did?

He could just picture it, all of them dead, their blood staining his hands, all except Max and the two she just couldn't live without. He could almost hear her pathetic pleas to spare their lives, to kill her instead. He'd laugh at her, and grin as he ripped the dark one's throat out. He smiled a bit, imagining her heart wrenching scream. Then was the blind one. Ari would kill him slower, drawing out the process, letting Max hear his agonizing screams. And he wouldn't kill her, no, she deserved far worse them death for stealing his father away. He'd let her live with knowing what happened them, her precious flock.

Ari snapped out of his twisted daydream and turned to Eraser behind him. "Because," he ground out through his teeth, "the Professor said so and we all know that what the Professor says, goes."

The Eraser knew well what he meant and that disobeying orders would bring him death or worse.

Max had turned off her turbo speed and was talking to the oldest boys. Ari knew it was the perfect opportunity to shoot, if she went went fast again they'd never be able to hit her. Ari loaded the tranquilizer gun and pointed it at the African-American girl.

For some reason the Professor was hell bent on keeping Ari away from Max, he was surprised he let him go on the mission at all. He was assigned to the middle aged girl and one of the other Erasers was assigned to Max.

The dart silently whizzed through the air, landing in her arm. The effects were immediate, her eyes drooped and the chunk of metal she was suspending dropped to the ground. Ari smiled as she fell slowly in unconsciousness. The rest of his men aimed at fired, all hitting their assigned targets. One by one they all dropped to the ground only the blind one having any idea it was coming, and still he was too late realizing it.

Ari stood from his place and walked over to the limp bodies of the Flock. "If you shot 'em, you carry 'em," he yelled at the Erasers. He picked up the African-American girl and spreed his wings. He took off clumsily, the extra wight of the girl adding to his inability to fly smoothly, and headed in the direction of the School.

**Review and the next chapter will come quick.**


End file.
